Not so weak!
by blacKStreek
Summary: Before Sakura started at the academy she was teased so her mother asked Tsunade to become her sensei. This starts when Sakura is sorted into Team 7, and although Sakura is strong from her training she doesn't let anyone know that because she thinks Sasuke likes weak girls.
1. Chapter 1

**An: hi I'm Shezza and this is my first story, awesomeness' for me erm please be kind with reviews thanks oh and sorry for spelling mistakes and not all of this is on the dot I change things add stuff in and so on (cause that's not what you do in fan fiction) **

* * *

Disclaimer: oh yes Naruto and none of the Characters belong to me

Blurb: This is a Sakura Fic it's about Sakura's development; Sakura lived in Konoha for awhile and was in the academy but her mother decided she wanted Sakura to learn how to become a medic nin so she would be respected instead of teased for having a big forehead so her mother went looking for Tsunade and found her but when she asked Tsunade said no but Sakura's mother bribed her by saying they would help her pay off some of her debts so in the end Tsunade couldn't help but agree.

Sakura has come back a year before the Genin test begins. She is still in love with Sasuke and because of this doesn't show her true potential thinking Sasuke will only like girls who have long hair and aren't as strong as him she still doesn't like Naruto but doesn't hate him as much still in rivalry with Ino over Sasuke and nobody knows where she was for all that time she was away oh and were starting from when there told what team there in! Okay!!!

'Normal self'

'**Inner self'**

Chapter 1

Poor Naruto : a kiss of undying passion, NOT!!!

Sakura POV

As she was racing to the class beside Ino, Sakura realised just how jealous she was of Ino. Ino the blond haired blue eyed girl was amazing, beautiful, strong, and talented but no matter what Sakura wouldn't let her have Sasuke.

'**Damn Right' **she thought looking at the girl beside her, Ino was too preoccupied trying to get in the door ahead of her so she didn't notice Sakura was staring **'hold on - back track - door to the classroom in the Academy, I've got to get there first'**

'Out of my way Ino-Pig 'she yelled trying to push past her through the door. They got through at the same time but tried to convince everyone that either one had gotten there first.

Sakura's gaze slid past the girl to the boy sitting alone at one of the desks, he was extremely handsome nobody could deny that, Black hair pale skin well built body yep nobody could deny.

'**SHANNARO' **she thought, I will be the one sitting next to Sasuke-kun, giggling she ran over to his table but something orange and annoying got in her way and started talking to her 'Naruto' she yelled shoving her elbow into his face as he came running up to her, she faintly heard him smash into somebody else as they walked down the stairs and some laughter but was too preoccupied with her dear Sasuke kun.

'Sasuke kun' she mumbled gaining his attention 'can I sit here' he glared at her 'Hn' but she seemed to take it as a stare of longing. She sat down as a blush appeared on her cheeks. 'g- good morning Sasuke kun' she started to say but was cut off as Naruto, the class clown knelt down on the desk in front of Sasuke glaring into his eyes.

'I don't understand' he said 'I just don't understand what girls see in you it obviously isn't looks' Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for a long time before the person in front of Naruto Accidently bumped the desk Naruto was kneeling on which made Naruto pitch forward into Sasuke until their lips locked. After what seemed like an eternity to most of the girls but in reality was less than a second both Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other started spitting out each other's germs and gagging.

Sakura didn't know why but she just couldn't stop laughing it was hilarious 'they just kissed' she thought 'Naruto and Sasuke just Kissed' of course Sakura was also really pissed off because she wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss but you take what you can get she thought and it was hilarious especially there expressions. Several guys were laughing so hard they fell off their chairs while others just looked mildly disgusted at the scene the two were causing.

But poor Naruto she thought looking at the massing fan girls who were pounding their fists into him. The next thing she thought was he deserved it and I might just go help them.

At that point in time Iruka walked in stopping her from causing more damage to the already black and blue boy. 'sit down!" he yelled and this was how Sakura ended up in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto as Iruka Sensei called out the names of the teams. He started with team 1.

'Hey forehead-girl' Ino called 'I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke Kun's team I bet it's me' she said confidently

'**SHANNARO' **Sakura thought fiercely but instead clenching her fists she sweetly said 'we'll see about that'

_Please be with Sasuke Kun_

_C'mon Sasuke Kun_

_Sasuke Kun _

'Team 7' he called out 'will be Haruno Sakura' Sakura's ears perked up 'Uzumaki Naruto' Sakura felt her head droop, beside her she heard Naruto calling out how happy he was with whoops of joy.

Iruka continued 'and Uchiha Sasuke & your Sensei is Hataki Kakashi' Sakura immediately started screaming with joy while Naruto beside her dropped his head and groaned. Behind her she heard Ino protest about it while many other female members of the class glared at Sakura like she was carrying the plague.

'Team 8' Iruka said to the class but Sakura didn't care what he had to say all she could think about was Sasuke Kun's on my team, he's on my team, on MY team. She turned around to Ino stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. Ha she smirked at the enraged girl.

'Now as I have finished calling out the teams please wait here for your Sensei' Iruka told them as he left the room. Most of the young Genin started talking on what they thought there team would be like, but some mainly Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome so the leant there heads against the desk and fell into a light slumber.

-Time skip-

'Ahhh what's taking him so long' Naruto yelled to his teammates one who was currently glaring at the blackboard (he was previously glaring at a bug that had dared to come within an inch of him and before that out the window) and the other who was sitting on the desk staring boredly at the door.

Suddenly Naruto started giggling in a way that you just knew he was up to something. As Sakura turned her eyes to him he started putting a chalkboard eraser up to the top of the door and slid the door shut so it stayed put until somebody opened it. 'What are you doing?' even though Sakura new she couldn't resist asking, 'he is so going to fall for it' Naruto said Laughing.

'Dobe' Sakura swung around not expecting Sasuke to say something

'Teme, what did you just call me' Naruto screamed at an excruciatingly high pitch level.

'Dobe, he's a Jounin like he'd fall for that' Sasuke said in an obvious tone that you would only use for the mentally incapable; Sakura couldn't help but smirk at how cool Sasuke was.

'Yeah Naruto that's too stupid a trick for a Jounin too fall for it' Sakura said seeming all high and mighty, but in reality **'SHANNARO we love this kind of stuff' **was what she really thought and **'hope he falls for it, hope he falls for it, HOPE HE FALLS FOR IT..YESSSSS!!!!!!' **

'oh no' Sakura said in a seemingly innocent voice, as a head came through the door 'Yo' was what could be heard from the head, but all Sakura could see was the Eraser falling in slow motion towards the gravity defying silver hair. Sakura flinched when it landed with a soft thunk.

Giggling was heard from Naruto but then it blew into full out bursts of laughter, she looked at him and saw that he was rolling around on the floor.

'Hn' Sasuke groaned. Sakura looked back to the door when she heard it opening fully to reveal the man with the silver hair and the mask. He took the chalkboard eraser off of his head looked at it for a few seconds then placed it on the teachers table.

'My first impression is, you guys are stupid' he said. Sakura was about to protest when the man said 'roof 10 min tops' his eyes crinkled 'see you there' he said as he did a Jutsu and disappeared. Sakura turned around to say let's get going when Sasuke walked past her with an angry look on his face. She looked to Naruto who was standing up now but was opening and closing his mouth ....like a fish. She walked behind him and started pushing him out the door trying to catch up with Sasuke when he finally said 'stupid man with weird hair gonna show him what I can do' before he ran to catch up with Sasuke, leaving Sakura there alone in the hallway, she looked to where they had run off to and couldn't help but agree with Naruto, she shook her head and took off running after them yelling 'Sasuke kun wait for meeee!'

Omake

Kakashi stared at the chalkboard erasor 'i think im gonna borrow this later' he put the erasor down on the desk

--Later--

Kakashi was walking down the street chalkboard erasor in his hands studdying it carefully 'yo kakashi' he heared someone call his name he turned around to see Asuma and Kurenai walking together down the street, he waved; the chalkboared erasor still in his hand but momenterally forgotten about.

As they caught up with him Asuma said 'you dont get how he did that scene in Icha Icha Paradise with the chalkboard erasor and the 2 men and one women do you'

Kakashi looked down at the chalkboard Erasor and back up 'your right i dont' Asuma looked at him 'how about i show you' Asuma replied

Kurenai who was watching them snorted 'they obviously dont realise what there saying' she thought to herself.

She felt somebody staring at her so she tuned back into the conversaiton 'so what do you think' Asuma said 'what do i think about what' she replied 'oh you know help me educate Kakashi in the ways of the chalkboard erasor'

'No' Kurenai said

'Why not it'll be fun'

Kurena walked away with Kakashi and Asuma trailing along behind her trying to change her mind

* * *

**AN: erm hi this is, was and always will be my first story so be kind and tell me wether you enjoyed it and ill put up a new chapter whenever I can. Erm and tell me who you think she should be paired with I think it should be Gaara or Sasuke tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW OR ILL HAVE TO GO CHIPMUNK ON YOUR ASS hehehehe**

**blacKStreek out **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: hi again this is my second chapter whoop for me if you could please review it would be like awesome and just so you know I don't care whether you tell me its crap, erm if anyone would be willing to help me that would be seriously awesome. okay anyway on with the story **

**

* * *

**

'Normal self'

**'Inner self'**

Chapter 1

Bell Test: A Sensei gets suspicious!!

As she reached the roof Sakura noticed her Sensei was reading an orange book 'Icha Icha Paradise' she thought I've heard that somewhere before, but before she could really get into thinking about it the man looked up from his book, blinking at them he said 'that was fast' he placed the book down on the ground.

'Now that you're all here' he stared at them 'we can introduce ourselves' he stared at them. 'Why don't you go first Sensei' Naruto yelled 'erm okay why not' he looked at the sky then back at them 'My name is Hatake Kakashi'……. 'My likes and dislikes none of you're business'………… 'My hobbies I don't really have any' …………'dreams well I don't really want to tell you my dreams'…….. 'And erm yeah that's about it I think'.

All three Genin stared at him 'all we learned about him was his name and we already new that' they thought in sync, 'erm you Blondie why don't you go first' 'arghh okay my name Uzumaki Naruto and I like Ramen and Sakura Chan I hate the three minutes it takes to cook the Ramen and Sasuke' ……… 'My hobbies are playing pranks and eating Ramen with Iruka Sensei and my dream is to become the best Hokage there is so everyone will respect me and treat me nicely' 'DATTEBAYO' Naruto Screamed causing everyone that was in a kilometre radius of the yell to flinch.

'I expected that except for becoming Hokage I would've thought he would want revenge but I guess becoming Hokage is better goal for him even though its going to take a lot of hard work to get him there' Kakashi thought staring at Naruto with a scrutinizing look, Naruto was oblivious to what happening around him all he was interested in was sky above him, but Sakura noticed were Kakashi was looking.

* * *

**An: okay i know this was short but im having writers block yes this far into the story and im already having writers block kind of sad dont you think anyway more of this chapter will be up later when i have decided to be un lazy and finish this chapter **

**And the pairng for Sakura is **

**Garaa with a total of three votes **

**Sasuke with two **

**whoop for Gaara looks like he is wining booyeah **

**i know i know i do love Sasuke but im just happy for Gaara **

**REVIEW PLEASE OR ILL HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND BITE YOUR TOES OFF **

**and i would appreciate if you people could give me reviews telling me all sorts of things about people that i should put in **

**o and i must get at least 5 reviews for each chapter for me to keep writing **

**blacKStreek out**


End file.
